


PUSH PLAY STOP REWIND

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: He is finally at peace, not having to worry about, well… it hardly matters anymore now, does it?





	

“I love you.” Her words are sweet, soft, music to his ears… those three simple words strung together in a sentence that mean so much to him, more than she will ever know.

He sighs peacefully, a smile on his face, and in that moment, nothing else matters in the world. He has her- no, he is  _with_  her, she is one step in front of him, and he is right behind, with everyone else not even in second place. If he could put her up on a pedestal, he would, but that is something she would be heavily against. A shame, he thinks, though maybe he could have a sculpture made of her to capture her beauty forever until the end of time.

“Jumin?” her wonderful voice graces his ears again, and this time he focuses properly.

Ah, yes, now he remembers. They are abroad; enjoying their anniversary, a year together already that he cannot quite believe is real, even as she sits with her legs crossed on the bed in their hotel room right in front of him. How did he ever get so lucky? How is it that someone like her could have fallen in love with someone like him?

“Yes, my love?”

“Did you hear me?”

“Of course,” he places the book in his hands on the bedside table and leans over towards her, kissing her softly on her cheek, “I love you too.”

He is finally at peace, not having to worry about, well… it hardly matters anymore now, does it?

_‘We are both here and in love.’_

Falling asleep with her in his arms is something he will always treasure. The way she finds comfort in curling up and snuggling into his chest is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

When he wakes before her to see her rub her eyes sleepily in the cute way that she does, he will tell her that she is beautiful and that he loves her so dearly and will do so forever... or so, he thinks he will.

The first time it happens, it is during their honeymoon, the second on the night of their wedding, and now for a third time on the anniversary of that special day. Somehow, it just seems all the more cruel.

Jumin wakes with tousled hair, his suit from the previous day still on. Ah. He remembers this; yesterday must have been another business trip, it seems.

He reaches for the bedside table, noticing all the light colours of the hotel room have disappeared, only to be replaced with the darker colour scheme of his apartment.

He logs into the messenger and there waiting for him is the chat he had pushed to the back of his mind, not expecting to see again so soon, or at all. The day that she stumbled upon the app, brought to them by this 'Unknown'...

 _... No?_ Something is slightly different this time, the words he sees that pop up are far too familiar for her to have just appeared in their lives, far too friendly, especially towards...

"Luciel."

Is this how it was supposed to be? Was he destined to always come back to the start, to always repeat the same short life with her, or lose her to someone else?

They are teasing him in the chat, and she is no better; she does not stick up for him at all. It breaks his heart.

Jumin adjusts his tie and brushes a hand through his hair as he sits up and gets off the bed, logging out of the messenger without giving a reason, and walks out of the bedroom.

“I’m going out for a drive.” He speaks, monotone as usual before she entered his life, and raises a hand when Driver Kim goes to collect the car keys.

“Mr. Han?”

“I do not need a chauffeur, I will be driving myself.”

He wishes to feel the wind through his hair with the open windows and the force of those higher speeds that, perhaps, are not a good idea.

Although… if it means something may happen which has him see her sooner again, that takes him back to the hotel room where he will hold her in his arms and never let her go, then… does it really matter?

**Author's Note:**

> "I promise I'll bring something happy to the table soon." I said at the end of the Jaehee one... whoops.  
> All the reset theory possibilities are fun and this just wrote itself.


End file.
